The Flames Of Gravity
by StraferElite
Summary: Its been 4 years after the events of gravity falls, and dipper has a problem, and they tried to fix it by going back to the falls. they are shocked by dipper and his problem but it is short lived. because when he hits rock bottom (wink-wink everything changes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been 4 years after the events of gravity falls. when dipper and mabel left dipper had left something behind. since the day dipper got home he has felt cold. the family has tried to warm him up but to no avail. they went to see a doctor but the results were. abnormal. his body temperature was 40 degrees below the norm. the doctor said. " he should not be alive." so for the four years they tried to help but. but he takes a hot bath the water get cold the second he gets in. drinks coffee and gets iced coffee. ( not literally ) After the 4 years they try going back to gravity falls. and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Phoenix's Death

( third person view )

The bumps on the old road wake dipper from his sleep. as dipper looks out the window he sees the sign. " welcome to Gravity Falls" He sighs in relief but fogs up the window. He turns to see mabel sleeping and tries to wake her up. since he is so cold his hands and breath are cold as well. so he breaths on her neck and she jumps out of her seat and he starts laughing. see gets up and looks at him and yells.

" DAMN IT DIPPER. WHAT THE HELL"

" I couldn't help it you were sleeping so soundly, hey it was funny"

and she looks at him and smiles

" your luck i love bro-bro."

He's smiles as well and he waves his hand to bring her closer and says

" don't yell or scream. but were here."

mabel gets the biggest smile on her face. But she tries her hardest to not make a noise. but he can hear a very quiet

" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

and then dipper starts laughing. as the get to the bus stop the see grunkel stan standing there. mabel runs off the bus and jumps into his arms.

" Mabel i know we haven't seen each other in a while but you a lot bigger. a **lot**."

" i know but i haven't seen you in forever. hey where is everyone"

" Soos and Wendy are at the shop."

as dipper is carrying all the luggage he hears wendy is at the shop and he gets a big grin. as stan looks behind mabel he sees dipper look very pale. his smile disappears and he runs to his side.

" dipper Dipper. are you ok "

as he tries to help him and put a hand on his shoulder. and feels the cold.

"dipper what's wrong with you why are you so. cold..."

As dipper looks at him he see the worry in his eyes

" oh this it's nothing."

" nothing kid ur freezing"

Then mabel from behind runs up and says

"yeah that's kinda the reason we're here. hehe…"

stan turns to her and says

" Mabel why is dipper like. This "

She sighs

" every since we left Gravity Falls. dipper has been like this. it was not as bad at first but. it just kept getting worse, and we tried everything to get him back to normal but nothing."

"don't worry stan other than feeling kinda cold i'm fine. really"

"well if that's settled then let's get inside."

as they walk over to the shack stan looks a dipper and gets a worried look on his face. but he puts it to the side and tries to break the silence.

"Well you too got really big that's crazy."

( wendy's pov and 3rd person mix)

" _whats going on out "_

as wendy walks outside she sees dipper and gets a big smile.

" _Wow, he has gotten tall. and he has gotten really strong look how he's holding those bags. with his big strong muscles and his strong jaw and his… NO. stop stop stop it brain. but he looks so manly. but it's dipper. and don't you wanna take him to.._

wendy shakes her head and starts taping her face with her hands. and dipper see this and starts to giggle.

" _is he giggling. what is he giggling at"_

just then wendy starts to blush. dipper decides to say something but when he starts to talk memories come back and so did emotions.

"h-hey wendy h-how's it going"

" _why is he blushing why is he stuttering and why is he so damn cute. no No NO "_

wendy shakes her head again

" hey dip haven't seen you in a while"

and as she said this her face kept on blushing threw her pale skin.

" wow that's an understatement "

as he finally gets control of his words.

" _wow dipper has really grown up and he grew into his body. nope not even gonna finish that sentence."_

( dipper and wendy's pov and 3rd person )

" _wow wendy looks so nice her hair still nice and long her trapper hat. her plaid shirt her legs in those skinny jeans her nice lips and her huge.._

as dipper looks down to avoid wendy's gaze he blushes profoundly.

" why is he blushing so hard. did he look at my…"

wendy finishes the thought and blushes hard to.

behind them mabel sees this and smirks she whispers to stan

" watch this "

and he gets a big grin but then remembers something but it's too late. mabel had snuck up behind dipper

stan yells

" no mabel wait "

but she pushed deeper into wendy's embrace.

dipper drops all the luggage and falls into wendy. he falls on top of her he blushes even harder now but as he looks at wendy. he sees her face is white like she saw a ghost.

she starts breathing heavy

her eyes dart to the left and the right she pushes dippe off and runs out like if her life was in the line.

" _what the heck why did she lose her shit like that"_

he looks and see stan and he is mad

" mabel what the Hell were you thinking. do you know what you just did. "

" no…"

stan realizes what is happening and face palms. the twins look at each other

" _i wonder what happened"_

stan sighs and says

" about 2 years ago "

( screen rippling )

"wendy was walking on the Gravity Falls Lake over the winter to spring jump. the lake was still frozen at the time but she went there to think. she was thinking about that emo kid that hypnotized her. he broke up with that girl who is always on her phone after someone told them that mabel used a love potion on them. he went to talk to wendy over what happened and they got into an argument. she felt ban and went to the frozen lake but it was not as frozen as she thought. she fell in and no one was there with her. she was pulled out by something but when she looked she saw no one. "

( screen rippling )

"but she was so traumatized that she didn't come to work. our school for a year she got over it like 4 months ago. and whenever she gets really cold she freaks out or if she goes to the lake."

" _wow pour wendy wait so she is having a nervous breakdown right Now"_

dipper gets up and runs after wendy with determination is his eyes.

( jump to wendy sitting on a stump )

" _why was he so cold he looks so warm. like a blanket but he feels like…"_

she pulls her legs closer and wraps her arms around them and starts to weep. until she hears footsteps and someone calling for her. as she jumps to see who it is she gets scared it's dipper and when he shouts her name and when he does she can see his breath. she backs away but steps on a stick and his head whips to her. but when he takes a step the floor underneath him gives way. and he falls wendy runs to the edge of the 5 foot wide hole and see dipper fall back first onto a bed of large multicolored stalagmites. she takes in the gruesome scene as dipper lay there on the crystals piercing his whole body as some were coming threw him one side and out the other. he says something barley

" wen..dy wen..dy"

she looks down and sees him raising his hand to her and she says

" yes. dipper i'm here "

"wen..dy i have to tell you some..thing"

"yes what is it dipper"

" i you"

she brings her hand up to her mouth as her mouth is agape as she sees dipper's hand fall down to the earth with a small dude that just echos outward to her she begins to get up and run to the shack and cry her eyes out. but behind her the hole starts to glow.

end chapter one

 **so how did you guys like it. this is my first fanfic so be truthful but don't be bruttle. i want your opinions i have a coherent idea for the story. but things change and when i write it flows i keep the plot in hand but that's it nothing else affects the story.**

 **any way i know you wanna read the next chapter so ill leave you be**

 **( i stole this next part )**

 **Love Me Hate ME Rate ME**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

ReBirth

" DIPPERS DEAD "

wendy yelled as she slams the front door to the shack. Mabel Stan and Ford are sitting at the kitchen table talking but jump as wendy barges in and yell

" WHAT"

in unison. but wendy couldn't answer for collapsed on the ground crying. Ford walks up to her with mabel and stan behind him

" where and how " he said sternly

" i (sniff) i was sitting on a stump thinking about dipper"

She paused and thought about what she said and blushed.

"this is no time to think about silly crushes when dipper is out there."

" stan this is hard she just had to watch dipper die how does she have any control over her emotions when something like that happened."

stan gets angry and charges out the door and stops at what he sees but is so befuddled that he doesn't do anything

( back in the shack )

"Wendy what happened to dipper"

"yeah wendy " mabel said

" so i was thinking about dipper." ( blush)

"and i remembered the ice and i pulled my legs close and cried. but i stoped when i heard footsteps and dipper calling my name. i got up to see who it is and i saw him i took a step back but i stepped on a stick. his head shot at me and before he could even talk he feel in a cave and landed back first on some stalagmites or tites or you know"

" mites yes go on" stan said as he corrected her

" well when i looked down into the cave i saw him he reached up and told me…."

" WHat did he say" they said

she looks at them with tears in her eyes and said

"he said he loved me. and then he h "

her head fell and she cried. from outside stan yelled

" FORD GET THE HOSE "

" WHAT FOR "

"FOR DIPPER"

all their heads shot up and they ran outside to a sight unlike any other.

There in all his naked glory is dipper pines engulfed in a pink flame. with his hands over his junk. everyone is happy but none more than wendy because she runs into the flame and hugs dipper but the moment she runs into the flame her clothes burn off but she did not notice. her arms wrap around dippers neck and kisses him and says

"dipper oh dipper. what happened are you ok."

but the moment she looks at his face. she see he is blushing red as a tomato

"whats wrong…"

she stops talking mid sentence because she feels something hit her inner thigh.

she looks down and looks right back up almost instantly. and she is blushing hard to.

but she doesn't know why or what compelled her to say this but she did.

"damn dipper. we haven't even been on our first date yet."

but the moment she said that she regretted it because she felt it move in between her thighs more. even as he tried to stop it. just them warm water washed the flame off of them and put it out

they turn their heads and they see stan ford and mabel. with a camera

" scrapbookertunity"

flash

( after about 5 min so wendy and dipper could get redressed )

wendy and dipper are sitting at the kitchen table. while mabel stan and ford are talking about what happened.

" so wendy. how do we explain this to them. and why did you say that outside.''

he said while blushing profusely

" you know i joke around when it's awkward or im nervous. and dipper about what you said in the cave. wait how did you get out any way."

"i don't know the last thing i remember was telling you that…"

dipper stopped talking when he remembered what he said. he blush was so powerful the his cheeks lit on fire.

" dipper you face is on fire. "

" WHAT. "

dipper runs up to go look at the mirror and see that from his jaw to his ears his cheeks were on fire.

" Guys Get In Here. "

wendy said and in 10 seconds flat the room was filled with family

" ford what's happening to him. " mabel said

" i don't know. wait dipper how do you feel."

"warm i gu…"

" _I feel warm. warm warm hmmmm"_

'' dipper whatever you're doing stop " stan said

" huh "

dipper looked down and he saw that the deep red flame started to engulf his feet and his legs and move up his body.

" SHIT. wait it doesn't hurt. ''

everyone looked surprised

"ford. " dipper said "let's go to the lab to analyze what's happening"

" you're absolutely right dipper. let's go."

as they ran the flames were snuffed out.

There was a knock at the front door and wendy looked at the clock

" hey the crew is here. mabel you wanna come with."

" sure."

but stan said

" what about dipper you guys are just gonna leave him."

wendy's face looked down but then shot right up

" stan. we all are worried about dipper but if we do nothing but sit and worry then when he's probably fine."

" YOU SAW HIM DIE."

evry looked at stan with shocked eyes and he stood up he looked at her and said

"sorry wendy. ill head to my room "

everyone got up stan head to his room while mabel and wendy head to the front door. wendy opened the door and every one went from smiles to worried looks. tambry spoke up first

"wendy what happened you look like you've been crying. "

"oh i'll tell you guys later. but here's news dipper and mabel are back and me and dipper….."

everyone was looking intently all of them except mabel.

" what happened. " robbie said with a stern voice

" mabel help " wendy whispered

" i ain't touching this one sister. but i will make it more interesting."

tambry pulls out her phone and starts to record. it shows wendy blushing and mabel giggling.

mabel starts to speak.

" so this is the deats wendy kissed dipper and they were both _nude._

everyone's jaw dropped except for wendy who snapped her head to face the ground and started twiddling her thumbs and blushing profusely. and mabel who was just giggling.

" _damn it mabel why did you have to say it like that."_

tambry save the video and posts it to her blog with

" _OMG is wendip gonna be the next power couple of gravity falls. this video stats that wendy has kissed dipper while they were both nude."_

tambry posts the comment and video and starts recording again

" wendy. we need details. what happened."

" i think i can answer that."

they all turned their heads to see dipper walking over to them. tambry runs over to him and everyone follows.

"is it true that you kissed wendy "

dipper blushes and looks down

" no."

there faces got confused

" she kissed me"

 **so yeah second done third to go have fun**

 **Love me Hate me Rate me**


End file.
